Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
When an image is displayed on a display, an object included in the image is typically not displayed in accordance with its actual size. Thus, it may be difficult for a viewer to visualize the object in its actual size due to the size of the display. For example, an image that includes a person is likely not displayed in a manner to depict the actual size of the person and, therefore, the viewer would likely have difficulty in visualizing the person's actual height based solely on the depiction of the person in the image.